What?
by XxMiwaXx
Summary: Miyu walked into the shared bedroom of her and her husband, when she opens the door, she stood there with a blank face. All she could think is: "... What?"


I'm home!" An older female with wavy platinum blonde hair called out as she walked into her house. She had salmon pink eyes, peachy skin color and a beauty mark under her right eye.

Her name was Gouenji Miyu.

Closing the door behind her, she took off her black business jacket and black high heels. Putting her jacket onto the jacket hanger and her shoes to the side, she walked upstairs.

'That's strange they're always at the door to greet me..' Miyu thought to herself as she heard giggling from upstairs. Slowly coming to a stop in front of the shared bedroom of her and her husband, she heard more giggling from inside.

A questioned look came across her curious on what's happening inside. Slowly opening the door she stood their with a blank face.

Right in front of her was her husband and her daughter but what gave her the blank face was what they were doing. "Stand still papa!" The child said with a pout and the male sighed.

Miyu cleared her throat making both the two in front of her turn their heads to her direction. "M-Miyu..." Gouenji Shuuya said with an embarrassed blush on his face. "...Care to explain, Shuuya-kun?" The wife asked, still having a blank face.

In front of her was her husband in two pigtails that reminded her of Yuuka's hairstyle. Miyu didn't know what to think at the moment. "... I see you love your sister a little TOO much." She said before covering her mouth.

Gouenji turned his head the other way from embarrassment not replying to his wife. "Don't you think papa is adorable, mama?" A little girl with the same hair and eye color of Miyu innocently asked.

Shaking her head, the older female laughed into her hand not really knowing what to say. "Y-Yes, Yui-chan... Soo... Adorable~" She teasingly said into her hand. Yui started laughing with her mother while Gouenji huffed and crossed his arms.

"Alright, Alright~" Began the mother, "It's time to go to bed and leave Mrs. Gouenji alone~" She said. Nodding her head, Yui kissed her father's cheek, "Goodnight Mama~" The child said teasingly before hopping off of the stool she was on and walked out of the room with Miyu's hand in hers.

Miyu and her daughter walked into the child's room and over towards the small bed. The female helped Yui onto her bed before tucking her in. "Goodnight, mama." Said the child as her mother gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, Yui-chan~" Miyu hummed before standing up and heading out of the room.

Walking back towards her shared room she had a smug look printed on her face as she walked inside the room. "So..." She began while going over towards her dresser and taking out some pajama's, "How exactly did this happen?" Taking off her work clothes and changing into her night.

"She asked me if she could do my hair, you know I can't say no when she does her monkey face." Gouenji mumbled out. Walking over towards the bed, she sat down on it. "Well... You'll make a handsome woman~" She teasingly said with a smirk on her red colored lips.

Rolling his eyes, he got off the chair he was in and walked over towards the bed. He laid down his wife and got ontop of her. "I missed you.." He said while putting his forehead onto hers and staring into her eyes.

Miyu smiled wrapping her arms around Gouenji's neck pulling him closer. "I've missed you too~" She said. Shuuya leaned forward and passionately kiss his wife on her lips.

As it almost turned out to be an heated make out session, Miyu pulled her face back and bursted out laugh making Gouenji give her a questioned look.

"..What?" He asked irrateded that she broke off the kiss. "I-It's just..." Began the female trying to stop laughing, "Your hair... It's too much!" She said before trying to cover her mouth.

He blushed as he began to remove the braids in his hair. "Never speak about this again, alright?" He said getting off her and laying next to her.

"Okay, Shuu-chan~"

"Goodnight!"

* * *

I hope you liked this one-shot!

I made this story because once I seen the picture above I just had too. xD

Also if you have any problems please sent it to me on PM.

I want to apologize if this story was sucky.

-Taiga


End file.
